Adommy -From Stage To Street
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: Tommy is a bad ass guy, he doesnt give a shit about people's opinions until hes in a foreign country, then he shys away from public displays of affection. This might not be the best of fics, or written that well becuase I havent wrote anything for this fandom in a longggg while; or wrote anything that isnt IM's, but if you like Adommy, here ya go!


**Adommy- From Stage To Street**

Tommy always had a thing about PDA; sure he and Adam always played about on stage, kissing, cuddling, grinding, but when they were out in the real world...on the streets he felt insecure. He knew how some people felt about people being 'gay' and had friends that had been bullied and 'gay-bashed' because of it. It was unsettling. Adam always tried to put his mind at ease, saying he'd protect him no matter what, but all the horror films Tommy watched gave him an unnerving feeling, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to defend himself.

Adam would laugh, and then see how serious Tommy was being and hug him, ruffle his hair and tell him to stop being stupid. That's when he decided he wanted to show Tommy that it wasn't all black and white. That they could be themselves in public and it wouldn't be as bad as TommyJoe thinks.

They were on their way back from rehearsals. They landed in London last night, and after sleeping through their jet lag they begun rehearsals. After they were satisfied with how things were sounded they went out to go sight seeing.

They were walking under a bridge to take a short cut and that's when Adam slipped his hand in Tommy's. Tommy looked down at their hand intertwined, then up at Adam and smiled, he squeezed his had as a sign of appreciation and shuffled closer to Adam. He didn't mind, they were alone and no one was about. He could be himself. Adam had a massive smile plastered on his face knowing that Tommy was okay with the idea of them being so open in public; but it was short lived when they walked up the stairs to get up onto a path that led into the heart of the town when Tommy's hand stiffened and then was gone.

It was like when they were alone Tommy was totally comfortable with who they were and what they were doing, but as soon as they were amongst people, looking and staring at things that they didn't see everyday...like men in make-up, the staring started. "Maybe I shouldn't have put this much slap on" Tommy sighed absently wiping his face. Adam grabbed his wrist before he could get his sleeve mucked up. "Baby stop doubting yourself, you look gorgeous!" Adam encouraged, "I look stupid, people are staring, I knew I should have gone natural" Tommy sighed once again, bowing his head as if he was ashamed. "Glitterbaby!" Adam put his hand underneath Tommy's chin to push his face up to meet his eyes. "Stop stressing, stop worrying about what other people think and be yourself, they're only staring because they're jealous I have someone as gorgeous as you" Adam smiled.

He could always make him feel better. Even on those days when he felt like complete and utter shit, or those nights when he had the worst hangovers known to man. Adam was there with his beautiful smile and his hilarious jokes-that-werent-so-funny but just being around Adam when he was going to this extent to make him feel better made him smile. He felt special.

Adam wanted to hold Tommy's hand again. As soon as he let go he felt a loss, he needed to keep him close and show everyone that he was his, but his Glitterbaby was having a hard time right now. Adam was used to it, he had these looks all his life and it got to a point where he didn't give a shit anymore and did whatever he wanted because he didn't feel the need to hide. But Tommy was different, TommyJoe had a give em hell attitude when he was with his friends and on stage, but when he was out numbered in a alien city full of people that didn't see people like him everyday it scared him.

"Hey babe, let me hold you, nothing will come of it, we do it all the time back home, and I know its different here but hunny, I'm here with you, your not alone" Adam coxed, "I know, but-" Tommy began before Adam interrupted him "What Glitters? Nothing will happen I promise, let them stare, they're not hurting you...come onnnnnn!" Adam made it sound so easy. It was. Although Tommy always thought too much about things, so for once he just did it. He snuggled into Adam's side and Adam wrapped his hand round his waist, Tommy could feel his smile without even looking. "Wasn't so bad now was it?" Adam gloated, squeezing TommyJoe as close as humanly possible.

He like holding him. Having ownership of him, showing people how proud he was to have someone as flawless as Tommy on his arms.

Later that day they stopped for some food in a pub restaurant. They had a great time taking in the sights and mucking about, Tommy just couldn't keep the smile off of his face. "Have I told you how hot you are BabyBoy?" Tommy teased whilst Adam was pondering the menu, "Yes, many times today, but not as hot as you look in those skin tight jeans" Adam almost growled, he mustered everything he had not to take Tommy here and now. Tommy had never smiled so much in his life. "Come sit over this side of the booth, I wanna be closer to you" Adam asked reaching over and grabbing Tommy's hand to help him round. "I'm not an invalid you know, I can walk all of two steps by myself" Tommy mumbled looking around the room blushing, "I know, I just want to touch as much of your delicious body as I can" Adam whispered winking.

Tommy sat over the other side, first off quite a way apart, but after further though, he moved closer, nothing bad had come of him being open today and the people in this place looked okay -apart from that seedy old guy near the bar that kept looking over when he thought they weren't looking, he creeped the shit outta Tommy.

Half way through their first drink Adam's hand began to rest on Tommy's thigh under the table. At first Tommy thought nothing of it, although it felt as if that was the only source of heat through out his whole body, like it was boaring a hole in his leg. It was then that he started to feel a little uncomfortable, a little too hot. Tommy was getting turned on over nothing.

When Adam's hand started stroking his leg, trailing up further and further Tommy held his breath. God he was so hard it was unbelievable over something as small as a touch, Adam obviously knew this because his hand skimmed his hard-on a few times and Tommy nuzzled his face in the crook of Adam's neck to suppress a moan. That's when Adam laughed "What's got you so turned on, eh baby?" He decided to emphasis each word with a slow rub over his crotch which drove Tommy wild.

"Adam please, not here, can't take it any longer" Tommy all but whined. "Where's all that self-control gone PrettyKitty?" Adam smirked, kissing TommyJoe's cheek and flicking his tounge over his ear, trying his hardest not to suck on it, he knew that would send Tommy over the edge. When he was like this every single touch, no matter how small made him a quivering wreck, he hated it, but Adam loved it."Let's get you back to the hotel...if you can wait that long" Tommy did nothing but whimper at Adam's honey tones.

When they finally reached the hotel Tommy was dragging Adam to their room, he hated waiting and he needed anything to relieve him, searching for friction against Adam's body without making it too obvious. "Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Adam exclaimed while half being dragged through the door, "Erm guys" Taylor said before they disappeared into the room, "Not now Taylor' They both said in unison before shutting the door.

"Tommy is gunna flip when he sees this!" Taylor mumbled to the others holding the magazine up to show the rest the picture that accompanied the article. "Idol stars' new twink, huh! Tommy's a year older, if your gunna write shit at least get your facts right!"


End file.
